Get Started Guide!
Sign Up/Log In Keep in mind, your username does not need to be the name of your character, and is even discouraged. Sign Up To do that, go to the top right, and click where it says register. Then fill out the form, and go through the process. Please do not make a new account if you already have an existing account to create more original characters, it is a violation of the Wiki Policies. Log In If you have an account on another wiki, you could use it for this one. After all, all accounts are universal for a wiki, right? Make Your Own Character Even better, you can make your own character! To make your own character, create a forum page fill this form: Name: Image: (check the "Getting an image" part of this Guide to know more) Gender: Age: Height: Personality: Occupation(s): Family: Relationships: Friends: Enemies: Interests: Talent: Weaknesses: Education: Portrayer: After filling the form, send it to this page, and wait for someone to approve your character.(Make sure to read the instructions on the page.) After that, you can go make your character page (see below).(example) Character Page For a template, click here. For the Article title, put in the name of your character, and click to create your character page. Make sure you spell it correctly, as if you mess up, you will need an admin to fix it for you! Click edit, and fill in the information. If you're having problems with them, you can go to the upper right of the page and click the button labled "Source". In source mode you will see everything a little differently. This works for every user. You must provide your own character page, in your character's POV. Adding the Info Now you need to add the info for your character. Below the stuff I had you copy in, put in your characters information. A good rule of thumb is to break it up into sections: one for your appearance, one for your history, one for your personality, and one for your stuff. The easiest way to make one of these sections is to use a title format. So what you do is type what you want the title to be, for our example, lets say "Appearance". Then highlight the text (double click the word) and look towards the top of the screen, on the left. You should see a box, that says normal. Click that. A menu should appear. Click "Heading 2". Done! Now fill out the relevant information for that section below the heading, and repeat when you get to your next section. You are now almost done with your character page. Just one last step! Getting an Image So, earlier on, you may have noticed that your character will need an image. Most users just use a photo of a celebrity, which is fine, so long as that celebrity is '''not '''already being used by another user, you'll have to save the photo, then upload it to the wiki. [[Forum:Character Form/Face Claim|here] to see the celebrities being used.] Start Roleplaying! Now comes the fun part, the Roleplaying (RPing)! Now, this is a less traditional RP setup than other places, and most RP takes place character-to-character, on the characters' pages, like you made. This is where the IMs come into play, as well. When you first get your page set-up, you will soon get IMs from people telling you Welcome, at the bottom of your character page, in the comments. Pick one of these people that you think you might want to reply to, and click on the name in the IM. Then go to the bottom of their page, to the comments, and put in an IM introducing yourself. You've just started your first roleplay! Have fun, and if you have any questions, join the . Category:Help Category:Content Category:Site administration